


Relieving You

by TintinWeirdTales



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Constipation, First Time, M/M, suppository insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinWeirdTales/pseuds/TintinWeirdTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Captain discovers Tintin is having some bowel issues, the way he helps him turns to an expected outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving You

Haddock entered the room. Tintin was curled up in a ball in bed. 

“Are you alright there, Tintin?”

His young friend looked at him, with an upset look.

“…not so good.”

The Captain noticed he was clutching his belly and became concerned. He sat at the bed next to Tintin.

“Does it hurt?”

Tintin seemed hesitant. He bit his lip. 

“I…I didn´t go for three days.”

Haddock was caught by surprise. 

“Are you…well…… _constipated_ ”?

The boy just nodded timidly. 

“Blistering Barnacles! And you did nothing to help it until now?”

“I don´t like to…use things to help me go. It´s not healthy.”

“It´s even less healthy when you´re without a BM for too long, my boy.”

Haddock´s big hand rested in Tintin´s head. The boy blushed.

“I have something that will help you. You have to go now.”

The elder man rose from the bed.

“I´ll be back.”

He was back few minutes later. Tintin blushed when he saw the object in his hand. 

It was a jar of glycerin suppositories. 

“Ok Tintin…on your belly.”

Still a little flustered, Tintin obeyed. 

“…Pants down.”

Now he blushed madly. He did so, feeling his friend´s eyes on him. His ass was completely exposed. 

Haddock had to control himself, seeing Tintin´s perfect bottom. He didn´t know how he came with that idea. Tintin was already an adult, perfectly able to do it himself. 

He felt attracted to the redhead for some time. Sometimes he believed Tintin felt the same, but he could be wrong. Maybe he just saw him like a father, so he obeyed him without question. He knew what he was about to do could make things worse. What if he lost control?

He just had to take it like a man. It was him who had such an idea.

“Ok…relax, Tintin.”

With trembling fingers, Haddock opened Tintin´s buttocks a little. He almost lost it when saw the pink puckered hole. Carefully, he rubbed the tip of the suppository in the tight entrance and began to push it.

Tintin groaned.

“Relax…it´s alright.”

The Captain prayed he didn´t notice the bulge in his pants. Good Lord, he was fingering Tintin!

But he wasn´t the only one who was horny.

Tintin couldn´t believe what was happening. A simple confession about belly problems tuned to the Captain´s finger inside him! 

He was lucky the Captain couldn´t see his hard erection, painful against the mattress. He would be disgusted for sure. He was just caring for him like a father, that´s all.

Haddock pushed the suppository as far as he could and removed his finger. Trembling, he lay beside Tintin, putting an arm around him and kissed his head.

“Captain…”

“Shh…you´ll be alright soon.”

Their mouths were so close they could feel each other breath. For some time only the silence was heard. Haddock rubbed his back.

Tintin began to feel cramps.

“Hu…Captain…I think I have to go.”

“Take you time, lad.”

Once he was left alone, Haddock breathed heavily. He still couldn´t believe it. 

Tintin was finished some time ago, but he didn´t know how he would face the Captain. He coudln´t see that like a simple care from a friend. He exposed to the Captain like he never did. And that affection, that kiss…

Taking a deep breath, he came back to the room.

“Here you are, lad. Feel better?”

“Yes, now I´m relieved.”

The silence stretched between them

“Thanks, Captain.” said Tintin finally.

He would leave the room, when a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. Rough lips crushed to his own, hungry and desperate. His body trembled with happiness and ecstasy. 

They pulled apart, breathing.

“It was my pleasure, lad. Totally.”


End file.
